


Moving In

by leteverythingsparkle



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leteverythingsparkle/pseuds/leteverythingsparkle
Summary: Deran and Adrian moving in together. I'm getting on a roll with this fan fiction lark!
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Moving In

“I can’t believe we live here”. Adrian was staring around their new home, put down the last box from the car. The place was a mess, boxes stacked up, some half unpacked, a mixture of his and Deran’s things strewn about. They’d moved most of it over the last few days, but tonight was the first night they were sleeping there.

Deran slipped up behind him, wrapping his tanned tattooed arms around his chest, his beard tickling Adrian’s neck.

“Why not?”

“Nothing. Its just….” Adrian trailed off, moving away from Deran’s hold to the bedroom to make the bed. It had been delivered this morning. A huge super king size bed, which Deran had insisted on. Adrian had found sheets during the last car trip ready to make the bed. Their bed. His and Deran’s. It seemed so far away from where they were a couple of years ago.

“Just what”?

“You’re my boyfriend”.

“You only just noticed”? Deran chuckled, leaning against the bedroom doorframe.

“That’s not what I mean. Deran Cody is my boyfriend. And we live together. And everybody knows”.

“Isn’t that what you wanted”? Deran replied nervously.

“Yeah. I just never thought it would happen”.

“Neither did I”.

“Are you regretting it”? Adrian asked nervously.

“Nope. Got the house, my bar and my very hot boyfriend. I’m good”.

“You think I’m hot”? Adrian said smirking at him, walking towards Deran to bring his arms around his neck.

“Yeah. Pretty much.”

“Pretty much”?

“For fucks sake dude. You know I think you’re hot”. Deran’s hand wandered under Adrian’s t-shirt. “And muscular”, his hand stroked the small of his back. “Tall…tanned….” He said while losing his focus.

“You okay there Deran”?

“So beautiful”.

“Yeah”?

“Yeah”.

“Deran Cody thinks I’m beautiful.”

“You’re such a dick Dolan.”

“A dick that you think is beautiful”.

“Asshole. Come here”. Deran pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss.

“How long do you think it’ll take for us to fuck on every square inch of this place?”

“No idea. Probably should get an early start on that though.”


End file.
